A Visit To The Infirmary. RP (Part 2)
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following A Visit To The Infirmary. RP (Part 2) 15 Comments RBDECEPTICON17 RBDECEPTICON17 @rbdecepticon17 2 years ago (This is where the rps in this story can either continue or start. I hope that everyone is having fun and that others will come along to see Rose. X3) -From RB. X3 Recommend 5 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 • 2 years ago Hyde without a Jekyll: Alice had heard about a gathering of lodgers paying a visit to Rose, however, Lewis was leading it. Lewis was...difficult and every time she saw that arrogant smile her fist itched to wipe it off of his face... again. Besides, last time Alice had seen Rose it broke her heart. Rose didn't want to speak with her. Rose hid from her. Rose wanted a snack, not her friend. Allison then Catt then Rose. Where did they go? At least Mz. Hyde was still here--busy but still here. And there was Hela. And there was that one man who she flew the balloons with, Richard. Perhaps Alice should try to see her friend again, though certainly not with Dr. Weir's group. *** Sometime after Lewis's group had finished visiting Rose, Alice quietly knocked on the infirmary door. RBDECEPTICON17: "Who's there?" Jamie asked, soft and calm, as Rose was now lying down upon the white and comfy infirmary bed, though she didn't want to go to sleep. Hyde without a Jekyll: The voice on the other end of the door was definitely not her friend's. "Alice." The girl called through the door. "Is Rose in there?" RBDECEPTICON17: "Yeah she is. Aren't you the girl who saw Rose before she was moved to the infirmary?" The brunette softly questioned, as the younger sexologist frowned sadly at the memory. She hadn't meant to upset her friend...hopefully she could make up for it this time. (Hyde without a Jekyll Your move. X3) 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll RBDECEPTICON17 • 2 years ago "Yes." Alice replied through the door. She really hoped that wasn't the only thing Jamie (she assumed it was the new sexologist who answered) remembered her from. "Can I come in?" 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago "Of course, Alice." Jamie responded without much thought. The girl deserved to see her friend...especially after the last time. 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll RBDECEPTICON17 • 2 years ago Alice slowly opened the door and poked her head in, just to make sure Rose was awake as she hadn't heard anything but Jamie's voice. 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago From the corners of the blonde's eyes, Rose caught sight of Alice, a small smile coming to her lips as she slowly sat up in her infirmary bed. She waved softly at the other lodger, clearly happy to see her friend again. 1 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 • 2 years ago Jekyll1886: Lewis had gathered together any lodgers who wished to pay Rose a visit, though he did make them aware she might not feel up to it, informing them of her condition. Mz.Hyde: I hope Rose's doing ok. She got really beat up at that warehouse... Jekyll1886: "Ay," agreed Lewis in a hushed voice. "And the damage was far more than physical, poor thing." Softly, he rapped upon the door. RBDECEPTICON17: "Who's there?" Jamie questioned, tone soft but laced with the tiniest threat of violence, as her and Rose's gazes were now fixed upon the infirmary door. Mz.Hyde: It's just Lewis and Mz. Hyde! Jekyll1886: "Sorry to disturb you," Weir added. "Have we come at a bad time?" RBDECEPTICON17: Silence followed for a minute or two, as Jamie and Rose shared a silent look. It was a conversation that only they could hear. But after a moment, the brunette left a soft kiss upon Rose's forehead, the blonde giving Jamie a small smile in return, before the older sexologist finally spoke again. "You can come in!" Jamie softly called. Mz.Hyde: Thank you. *Mz. Hyde softly responded.... before running into the room and hugging Rose.* HI ROSE!! Jekyll1886: Lewis's palm shot to his forehead at the suddenness of Mz. Hyde's well-intentioned gesture. He knew Rose had been through an ordeal and might not welcome the touch. Worriedly, he looked in their direction to gauge her reaction. RBDECEPTICON17: Jamie pulled away from the two blondes, surprised, her eyes wide and mouth agape, while Rose's body had visibly stiffened up in Mz Hyde's embrace as a loud shriek of fear and surprise escaped her. And at that shriek, the older sexologist hastily pulled the smaller blonde away from her crush, who was breathing too quickly and unevenly upon the infirmary bed. (Mz.Hyde It's your turn. X3) 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod RBDECEPTICON17 • 2 years ago Huh? What's wrong? It's me Rose! 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago • edited "Mz.Hyde--Mz.Hydeifyouwouldcomehereplease," came the rapid-fire words, hardly more than a whisper but the urgency behind them unmistakable as his pitch slid up an octave. 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago O-ok. *She walks over to Lewis.* Yes? 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago • edited "I, ah...believe the sudden touch and," boisterous, "exuberant manner of greeting may not have gone over well," he said gently. 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "Shh Rose, it's okay, sweetheart, it's okay. No one's trying to hurt you. You're safe here. Shh, just try to breathe steadily, Rose." The brunette softly cooed down to the younger sexologist, loving yet worried, as she gently rocked her back and forth in her arms, as Rose's small and pale hands gripped at the fabric of Jamie's shirt. And after a minute or two, the blonde's breathing returned to normal, her body relaxing in her crush's embrace as she rested her head upon Jamie's shoulder. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 RBDECEPTICON17 • 2 years ago ((Mz.Hyde )) 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod RBDECEPTICON17 • 2 years ago Oh no, did I mess up again? I'm so sorry! I thought she would be okay with it because she knows me... 1 •Share › − Avatar Nyx Silverfang • 2 years ago Nyx wasn't entirely sure if she should visit. Last time she had interacted with Rose, it ended with the blonde begging her to stay while, after her seeming guard dog Jamie had been a snarling mess to deal with. But, there wasn't much else for her to do as of late, so she gathered a few flowers from outside and went to the infirmary door, knocking gently. 1 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Nyx Silverfang • 2 years ago "Who's there? Are you here to see Rose?" A familiar voice called from the other side of the door. It was Jamie Pendry, the poor blonde's 'guard dog'. •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy